Brood
by Overlord Rousdower
Summary: Captain America on a killing spree? Something worse than Chitauri? Maybe even worse than Loki? Nooooooo... Can't be. ONESHOT. Don't kill me please :)


Relatively normal.

That's how the day started.

Certainly not how it turned out, of course, but it started that way… Nice cup of coffee. Newspaper. It was a day off.

Clint Barton stared and shockingly felt slightly sick to his stomach and Steve Rogers decapitated a police officer with his shield.

"Yo Legolas. Got any ideas as to _why_ Cap's gone psychotic?" Tony Stark's voice came through the com link, sarcastic as always, yet clearly agitated.

"No. But I'm gonna have to shoot him." Hawkeye drew an arrow and aimed for Steve's leg. Yes, Captain America was his friend, but Captain America has also killed twelve civilians and four police officers in the space of an hour.

None of them could figure out what happened, just that Steve just totally lost it all of the sudden. Clint could see Natasha on the street nearby, dodging Steve's attacks and attempting to reason with the super soldier.

"Nat, I'm gonna need to take him down."

There was silence for a moment.

"Roger that Clint. He's not himself. It's like something else is controlling him. Try not to kill him."

Natasha disappeared after that, and Hawkeye zeroed in on Steve's knee. Hopefully that would be enough to bring the man down. If not… well, too bad for Steve.

He fired.

The arrow flew straight and true, hitting it's mark. Steve sank to the ground and grabbed at the arrow sticking out of his knee.

"Hey Barton, you sure that's gonna do the trick?"

"Nope."

Tony muttered something inaudible.

Clint turned his full attention back to his fellow team member.

Okay that's definitely not good.

"Uh… Did anybody see where he went?" Clint asked.

"I'm on it." From Natasha's reply, Clint could tell she was running.

"You're always on it Natasha, why can't I be on it?" Tony whined.

"You would be if you'd been paying attention."

"Touche…"

"Where is he?" Hawkeye asked.

"Going down 53rd Street," Natasha huffed. "I'm probably gonna need some help guys."

Barton started running in the direction indicated, Iron Man flew over his head, heading in the same direction.

oOo

Natasha was backed against the wall on purpose. Honestly, it is much harder to corner her, even if it is in an alley and the one doing the cornering is a messed up Captain America.

"Steve, why are you doing this?" she said cautiously.

Steve sneered.

"Ok then, we do this the hard way." Natasha vaulted off the wall and over Steve's head.

What she didn't expect was a _tentacle_ to wrap around her waist and drag her back to the ground. She really couldn't help the scream, because last she checked, Captain America AKA Steve Rogers was _not_ in possession of tentacles.

"Guys we have a serious problem," she gasped down the com, before flinging her head back into Steve's. His grip loosened and she leapt away.

"Yeah, gathered. Where the hell are you?" Tony snapped.

"No seriously, he-he's got… _tentacles,_" Natasha yelled. She turned and got a full glimpse of the super-soldier. Yup. Right there. Where his hands should be. Two tentacles. And he was advancing quickly.

"What!?" Tony yelped.

An arrow flew from the roof above her and sank into Steve's knee- the same one that Clint had shot earlier.

Steve growled and vaulted off the wall nearby, wrapping his tentacle around the fire escape and began to climb up towards Hawkeye's location.

"He's coming towards you Clint," Natasha said. "I'm following him."

"Yeah, I can see that Nat," Clint said. She could hear a vague note of panic in his voice.

Tony spoke next. "So now what. We have a Steve, who Isn't-Nice-Steve, has tentacles, that he supposedly didn't have before he went nuts… Should I just blast him in the gut and get it over with?"

"You might have to."

Tony was silent.

"Agents. Stark."

"Director Fury," Natasha snapped. "We're a little busy here."

"I can see that. I have information for you."

"Spit it out boss-man," Tony said. Natasha reached the top of the fire escape and saw Not-Steve, steadily approaching Hawkeye. Tony landed next to her.

"I received word from a friend of mine. It looks like Captain Rogers has been infected by a Brood."

"Well, would you mind explaining what _that_ is?" Clint snapped.

"It's an parasitic insectoid. They… infect hosts and take control of their bodies."

"I got a feeling we don't want to know what they infect the 'host' with," Tony bit out.

Fury explained. By all means, it wasn't a pleasant explanation, interrupted at times by evasions and attacks, to and from a Not-Steve.

"So you're telling us, that he's got an alien baby in him?!" Tony hollered.

"Basically."

Clint groaned.

**A/N: *evil smile* As you are all well are aware, I'm sure, this is April 1st. **

**…**

**As a result of this wonderful, beautiful day;**

**NO ENDING FOR YOU.**

**APRIL FOOLS LOSERS.**

**Rousdower out_**


End file.
